The Prowler
by TatooKiss
Summary: She's always staring at their backs, Sasuke, Kakashi, even Naruto...Totally useless...But on a mission Haruno Sakura's dies. But from death comes a new begining...and Haruno Sakura's life...has only just begun..
1. Chapter 1

Cat-Sakura 

_**Hi people. This is Sasukez-SmexySlayer here this is my first fic so I want all comments. Yessssss this is a fic based on catwoman the movie so nahhhhh! Sticks toung out ok I really don't like these intro things so lets get to the story! **_

"_**Talking"**_

'_**Inner thoughts'**_

_**Flashback**_

**9123456789123456789123456789123456789CatSakura12345678912345678912345678**

_** Sakura's pov**_

The blood moon shone over the crystal lake, Shining like glass. It lay undisturbed until the ripple of something drifting through it, ruined its glass like image.

'It all started on the day that I died…because the day I died is the day I truly started to live, but well get to that later.'

_ "Mhhnnn"I groaned. "I don't wanna get up.." I sighed and sat up. I yawned and yanked off my bed sheets getting out of bed. _

_5 minutes later_

_I struck a pose in my mirror, my bubblegum pink hair standing out like a crow on a field of snow._

_Yes I have bubblegum pink waist length hair, with emerald green eyes and an unusually larger than average forehead. Greeeaattttt. Just purrrffeeccttttt. I sarcastically thought._

"_Well sakura this is as good as it gets." I sighed again_

'_Ugh if this is the good i'm afraid of the bad.' My inner sarcastically stated 'but seriously this... is pretty sad.'she concluded_

"_**SHUTUPPP! YOUR ONLY INSULTING YOURSELF ANYWAY!"**_

'_NUHUHHH IM INSULTIN YOU! SO HA!"_

" _Whatever I'm gonna be late…" I looked at the time. 4:30am. I had to meet the rest of team 7 at 5:00am._

" _See you in the afternoon Kilala" I hugged my two tailed feline and kissed her softly on the head and ran out the door. I ran at full speed to the bridge just outside konoha.(sp?) I began to see the bridge and slowed to a walk. There leaning on the bridge railing, first as usual was the ever so hot, cool and veryyy sexy uchiha._

_normal pov_

_Sakura energetically raised her hand and waved to her crush since forever,Sasuke._

"_Ohiyho(sp?)Sasuke-kun!she squealed_

_Sasuke's onyx eyes opend to look at the sorce of the disturbance. His black spiky hair swaying slightly because of the motion._

" _Hn."he replied returning to hid previous position, closing his eyes again._

'_he's sooo hot' inner sakura drooled._

_Sakura sighed knowing that's all she would get out of him.She turned to the other side of the bridge and leaned over the side watching the river below flow._

'_He's never going to notice me at all. I really wish he would at lest notice me.' Sakura sadly thought._

"_SAKURA-CHAN!SASUKE-TEME!" A high annoying voice screeched. A overly hyper blond ran up to sakura and hugged her._

"_Naruto get off!" sakura screeched back glaring._

"_Dope" Sasuke "greeted" glaring at naruto._

123456789123456789123456789CatSakura123456789123456789123456789123456789 

_**well that's all for chappy 1. wahhh!im soo srry I can't spell and that I have to cut off here!**_

_**dramatically falls to groung fake crying**_

_**sasuke:oh suck it up have some dignity. Me:NOO!ILL SEND MY RABID FLYIN HAMPSTERS OF DOOM WITH THEIR CHAINSAWS IF U DON'T REVIEW!MUAHAHA…Sasuke:hideshelp... **_


	2. Chapter 2

Cat-Sakura 

**Yo peoplez im back!!!!! Rabid flying hampsters and all!!! MUAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!AND THEY'VE GOT BARNEY ON SPEED-DIAL!!**

_**Sasuke: HOLY CRAP THE KRAZY LADYZ BACK! SAVE MEEEEEEEEEE!**_

_**Me: oh shut up sasuke have sooommmeee dignity**_

_**Sasuke: HEY THAT WAZZZ MY LINE!!**_

_**Me: Well tooooo bad!**_

I'd like to say thanks to my reviewers: Flame unicorn, Sakura-cherryblossom93 & tiffanylicis…. 

**THANK U SOOO MUCH!! I RREEAALLYYY APPRECEATE IT ! now...THE STORY MUST GO ON!**

**123456789123456789123456789CatSakura123456789123456789123456789**

"What did you say teme?!" Naruto jumped off Sakura and held his fist to Sasuke's face.

"Exactly what you heard...dope" Sasuke Smirked when he got Naruto's response.

"SHUTUP TEME!!!!" Naruto lamely countered. He looked like a tea kettle. Face red, and steam coming out from his ears. Sakura sighed. They were such 5 year olds. Except Naruto looked like a …she didn't really know what the heck Naruto acted like but she knew that a 5 year old compared to him was a genious.

Pop

"yo." Naruto and Sasuke stopped their bickering when they herd the sound and looked up.

"Kakashi-sensei your late!!" Screamed the forever loud Naruto.

"Well you see I got lost on the roa-"WE KNOW YOU GOT LOST ON THE ROAD OF LIFE, NOT!" Naruto continued screaming cutting off Kakashi. "What's our mission today?" Questioned Sasuke.

"Well we have to escort a prince back to his home land so we'll meet prepared in 3 hours at the main gate. See ya then!" Kakashi instructed before poofing away to only god knows and wants to know where.

" Hey Sakura you look alittle red are you okay?"asked our dense little Naruto moving to feel her forehead.

"I'm fine!! Uh um Sa- Sasuke-kun?" She softly called lifting her head to see...he wasn't even there

She frantically whipped around to see Sasuke already 20 meters away almost at his estate.

' Good job girl. Due to your lack of common sense another chance to ask him out…gone. Smootthhh.'inner Sakura lectured flatly. Sakura didn't notice that she managed to knock our innocent little naruto into the river when she turned around. So…she sulked off home instead of helping him out.

"Damn I'm just not …not good enough for anything am I?"

'apparently not'

"Thanks…thanks a lot I really needed confidence and that helped a lot" She sarcastically scolded.

**15 minutes before the meeting time**

"meow" Sakura whipped around facing her window, her hand a centimeter from touching the door handle.

"Kilala? What's wrong baby? Where are you?" Sakura called out.

"meow" She realized that the soft sound came from outside her window. Forgeting about the mission she ran to the window and flung it open. The cool air making her shiver slightly in her red dress and black shorts. "meow" "KILALA!!WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" Sakura shrieked at the small two tailed kitten perched on the narrow ledge outside her window. She blinked at Sakura cocking her head to the right.

"meow" "Come here Kilala what are you? Stuck?!" Sakura questioned Kilala as if expecting an awnser. "Okay fine have it your way." Sakura wearily stepped out of her window intent on saving her kitten Kilala while preserving her chakra for the mission. She squeaked when a brick fell from under her feet.

'don't look down' she tried to console herself. She opened her eyes to see that Kilala wasn't there anymore and that she was up on a ledge 2 stories high with no chakra holding her up, and no way was she letting go with her hands to make the seals. 'crap' Another brick fell from under her and she let out a shriek as she felt herself falling ,gravity pulling her down. She screamed.

"AHHHHH!!"

She shut her eyes waiting for the earth to collide with her 'NO!! I CAN'T DIE! NOT NOW! I DIDN'T GET MY FIRST KISS!! OR MY FIRST BOYFRIEND OR TO GET A CONVORSATION WITH SASUKE!!" Panic flooded her mind taking control as the ground neared. She was paralyzed. The ground inched closer as she screamed again. She tightly shut her eyes and braced herself for the impact.

**123456789123456789123456789CatSakura123456789123456789123456789**

**ok peoplez it's a cliffy!!! Muahahaha I can be soooo evil. But I still luves you all! REVIEW!!!-**


	3. Chapter 3

Cat-Sakura 

**I'm back once again! MUAHAHAHAAAAA ($asuke tied to chair)**

**Sasuke: DAMN YOU! LEMME GOOO!**

**Me: I don't think so I like you right there.(Evil grin)**

**Any way…id like to once again thank my reviewers for their comments:**

KaIKaI01, Sakurablossom1993, boo93, MizzLee, tiffanylicis & sakura-cherryblossom93 THANKZ AGAIN I LOVVEE THE SUPPORT AND IM GLAD U LIKE ! 

**123456789123456789123456789Catsakura123456789123456789123456789123456789**

'Ok it's been like 1 minute where the heck is the ground!' Sakura risked opening her eyes a little bit and regretted it instantly. She screamed again. The ground was an inch from her face when she shut her eyes again.

'I LOVE YOU SASUKE GOOD BYE!' my inner self wailed. Sakuras hair gently fell back into place down her back and framed her face.

"…huh?" 'No pain? where the hell is the ground? Not that I'm complaining but …' Sakura slowly opened her eyes and found something firm around her waist. She looked down at the "arm" holding her.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

" I'm alive, thank god" She looked up at her savior.

"Sa-Sasuke?" She stuttered

"What are you doing? We have a mission remember? We have no time for this." Sasuke questioned in a monotone voice.

"Well you s-see I wa-was trying to save my cat when I fell see up th- " Sakura stared blankly at the ledge she fell from and saw her kitten in the window inside her house.

"Whatever lets just go Kakashi told me to come get you." Sasuke said walking away.

"Coming." ' I'm so clumsy im a ninja for crying out loud if I died from a fall when I wasn't even in a fight that would have been an insult. Ugh im such a wimp and Sasuke couldn't give the light of day for me…oh well I should be grateful he caught me.' Sakura thought solemnly watching Sasuke leave. Sighing again she began to follow Sasuke to the gate.

**_At the gate_**

"Team 7 we will be escorting this man, Hiroki Nomura prince of the village of the mist," Said person came around the corner escorted by the Hokage. His gold eyes accenting his long silver hair. He only looked around 16 which was only a year older than Sakura, but the same age as Naruto and Sasuke, and he was slim and buff. He wore a black pair of shorts and a skin tight sleeveless top with a katana at his side And lastly a black centimeter think collar hugged his neck.(for you people who don't know, a katana is a Japanese sword.)

"to the Sand village. It'll be a 3 day mission tops." Finished Kakashi. Hiroki looked at Sakura and smirked.

'_D-damn he's almost as hot as Sasuke' drooled inner sakura_

'_I can't deny he's hot but our Sasuke-kun is so much sexier' Sakura fought back_

' _Yea but he didn't give us the light of day and this…Hiroki is actually smirking at us and it's hot!' Squealed inner Sakura._

_Sakura was at a loss of words. He was hot and he was smirking at her so her mind went blank_

"_Hey I'm Hiroki. And you are…?" Hiroki introduced offering his hand to Sakura, his smirk still gracing his face._

" _Uhhh…S-Sakura, Haruno Sakura" She stuttered taking his hand shaking it._

" _I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The soon to be Hokage!" Introduced Naruto spoiling the moment._

"_And you are…?"Asked Hiroki inquiring to Sasuke._

"_Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke answered emotionlessly._

"_alrighty now that were all introduced let's get going." Kakashi announced reading his Icha Icha Paradise._

_**5 hours of walking later**_

Sakura felt like collapsing. She was exausted, her legs throbbed threatening to give out, her feet ached and her head pounded. She yawned and stretched her arms high above her head.

_Thump._

_Sakura's eyes shot open and she whipped around. There a foot behind her was a kunai pinning some of her hair to the ground. She whipped back around. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi were all in defensive position Around Hiroki. She slowly backed up into the defensive circle around Hiroki. Sasuke twitched and in an instast he send 3 kunai and 5 shuriken into the trees. There was a satisfactory grunt of pain and the attacker stepped out of the tree tops and stood infront of Sasuke. _

"_not bad kid, I think I'll have some fun kicking you around" the masked figure Chuckled pulling out Sasuke's weapons from his arm. Kakashi out of nowhere threw a kunai at another tree. Another grunt was herd, and another masked man fell from the trees except this one was dead from a kunai to the heart._

"_Damn you…YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Another ninja screeched jumping down from the trees attacking Kakashi. One more ninja ran out from a bush and attacked Naruto with a giant sword. Naruto jumped back and did some hand seals._

"_SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" A million more naruto's appeared and stood in fighting stance at the masked men. Kakashi was busy with 6 more men and Sasuke was busy with the leader, while Naruto was fighting another co-leader. _

'_guess I should just stand guard of Hiroki' Sakura thought watching the fight in ready stance. _

"_Don't worry Hiroki just stay behind me" She told him but herd no response. Kunai at the ready she repeated it._

"_Hiro-" A hand clamped over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist pulling her into a firm chest. Sakura screamed but she noticed no sound came from her mouth._

"_That won't work pinky it's useless. Your gonna come with me, away from your little friends." Growled a voice._

'_that voice…NO!' She thought frantically. Eyes wide she managed to utter the name that she knew went with the voice._

123456789123456789123456789CatSakura1234567891234567891233456789123456789 

_**Dun Dun Duhhhhhhhhhh! BWAHAHHAAAA ANOTHER CLIFFY!**_

_**Sasuke: DAMNIT WOMAN FOR THE LAST TIME LET ME GOOOOO!**_

_**Me: AND FOR THE LAST TIME NO! SO SUCK IT UP CAUZE U AINT GOIN NOWHERE UNTILL I'M DONE WITH THIS! Or ill call ….BARNEY!**_

_**Sasuke:NOOOO ! I'LL BE A GOOD LIL' NINJA JUST KEEP THE FRIKIN PINK DINOTARD AWAY!**_

_**Me:That'sa good boy. Now review!or I'll sick barney on u! -**_


	4. Chapter 4

Cat-Sakura 

_**Yea you know who this is.**_

_**Sasuke: IT'S THE DEVIL IN A GIRLS BODY!!!!!**_

Me: PARDON me? 

_**Sasuke: uhhh… I mean it's the…….no I mean it.**_

_**Me: ………………thankz! -**_

_**Sasuke: your weird (funny look on face)**_

_**Sasuke: Sasukez-SmexySlayer would like to thank her reviewers:**_

**Merridaine, littlechineseazngirl, A Broken Cherry Blossom, tiffanylicis, sakura-cherryblossom93, bubbleyum, petite.ina, boo93 & KaIKaI01………yeahhhhhh she sayz thankz. She also says she hates waiting for updates, it drives her up the wall so she pledges to update fast.**

**Me: that's a good boy… THE STORY MUST GO ON!!!**

**123456789123456789123456789CatSakura123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789**

The "unknown" ninja dragged Sakura back into the bushes. He continued to pull her back, but she didn't put up a fight.

'Damn…temporary paralysis jutsu.' Sakura growled inwardly struggling with an inner battle to gain control of her body. He pulled her deep into the forest and pushed her away from him untill they were beside a lake.

" paralysis release!" Hollered the ninja.

Sakura stood in ready fighting stance.

"Why are you doing this…Hiroki?! What do you want?!" Sakura demanded her voice giving away her fear.

Hiroki chuckled. "Why Sakura, I'm a mist ninja. I'm not in alliance with your pathetic village. And since you are going to die anyway, I'll tell you this, my team and I were ordered to kill you." He slowly pulled out a kunai and flung it at Sakura.

Sakura jumped to her left but it skimmed her arm cutting it. She winced grabbing her arm.

_When she recovered from her wince, Hiroki was already an inch away. Sakura's eye's widened and she let out a scream of pain as he punched her in the gut winding her and sending her back into the lake. Sakura struggled to swim but in her winded state she didn't have enough breath to hold for longer than a moment and she couldn't move due to her winded state. She squirmed and all of a sudden she stopped and she let out her breath, her world fading into black. The last thing she herd was the soft clash of distant weapons and the chuckle of Hiroki saying.." pathetic"_

_End Flashback_

The blood moon shone over the crystal lake, Shining like glass. It lay undisturbed until the ripple of something drifting through it, ruined its glass like image. A girls pink hair floated around her as her lifeless body drifted to the center of the lake. There on a small piece of land on the lake, lay a dead Sakura. Her eyes were still open and her clothes were ripped and torn in different places, and her lips were slightly open. The water was at peace again until something else came over it, but this time this something was walking on the water. It's tail swayed slowly as it continued forward. Many more of these small animals began to gather around Sakura. When they were all gathered, the first one walked up to sakura. Both of it's tails gently swaying as she walked. She walked up sakura's leg then onto her stomach. All of the cats simply watched this ritual. Kilala bagan to walk again untill she was on sakura's chest and face to face with her. Kilala lifted her head as she let out a soft mewl and bent her head down untill she was a centimeter away from Sakura's lifeless face. Kilala opend her mouth a black mist coming from her mouth to Sakura's .Kilala knew her job was done and ran off the lake into the trees with all of the other cats following. The clash of weapons in the distance stopped indicating the fight was over. All of a sudden the supposedly dead Sakura shot up Sputtering. She looked to her left and saw a bird high in the sky and all of a sudden it went into slow mototion through her eyes. The bird seemed to zoom in and she screamed at the sudden change in sight.

"Sakura!" Came Naruto's ever loud voice. Naruto came running to the edge of the lake as Sakura snapped back into her normal self.

" Sakura you okay?" Kakashi calmly asked breathing a lithe heavy from battle.

"y-yea I-im just a-a little shaken up." She stutterd. Sasuke came out into the moonlight and stood beside Kasashi.

"come on Sakura-chan! Were going! Where'd Hiroki go?" Naruto babbled

" oh…he was the ninja captian" Awnsered Kakashi.

"you knew?" Questioned Naruto with a dumbfound look on his face.

" Yes Sasuke and I both knew instantly he was trouble. Right Sasuke"

"hn"

'wow real shocking awnser there' a new voice sarcastically mutterd in Sakura's head.

'who the heck are you?' Sakura inwardly asked.

' ive always been here just never showed myself.' Her new inner self replied.

'oh'

'your timid self is gone. I am now you.'

'what? I don't understand…'

' don't worry you'll get It all in good time'

"lets go." Sasuke's voice echoed through her head breaking the contact she had with her inner self.

"yea yea watevar." Replied Sakura in a sort of annoyed way.

'what's with sakura? Something's different about her. She would never respond to Sasuke like that…' Kakashi wondered

" why the sudden change in additude Sakura?" Kakashi spoke aloud, voicing his thoughts.

'hm that's strange she normally would have gone all mushy on me… interesting I'll get to the bottom of this.' Sasuke thought.

" huh? Oh I just wanna go home…now." Sakura awnsered walking away.

"huh…weird. Sakura must be getting over Sasuke!" Naruto dumbly Chirped totally missing the fact Sakura had new boldness that was never there before.

'naruto your such an idiot.' Sasuke sighed at his teammates stupidity.

" it's getting dark lets go home" Kakashi walked off into the forest after Sakura then Naruto.

"cat paws" Sasuke stated looking at the ground.

"im getting to the bottom of this sakura." Sasuke stated following into the forest.

**123456789123456789123456789CatSakura123456787891233456789123456789**

**Now Sasuke's suspicious…..and Sakura's been revived!!! Now with the cat woman spirit!**

**Sasuke: (lifts up card) Sasukez-SmexySlayer says if you have imput on what you think should happen in the next chappy tell her and she'll trty to work it in there…and if you have any story requests that relate to inuyasha, or naruto…say so cauze those are the only 2 anime she reallllyyy love.**

**Me: that'sa good boy. (Huggs Sasuke)**

**Sasuke: r-e-v-I-e-w or … or what?**

**Me: orrrrrrr……..I SICK MY EMO ELVES ON YOU!!! MUAHAHHA AND THEY GOTS RIFFELS!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Cat-Sakura 

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the long wait this last weeks been jam packed.**

_**Had to host a party, school tei kwon doe, oh yes ive been very busy but because of the wait ill write this chappy and you can submit ideas you have, events you want to happen and ill see if I can mix ur idea into the next chappy or so.**_

_**Sasuke: yes as you no…demon ladyz back and she wants to thank her reviewers:**_

**Tiffanylicis, boo93, Flame Unicorn, KaIKaI01, aqua ninja, sakura-cherryblossom93, Merridaine, Icecream Skittles Addict, smileforme x3, littlechineseazngirl…….gawd lady wat a long list and u make ME say it?! This is a bunch of s-**

**Me:LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA………I luv the long list. now silence!**

**Sasuke: or wat? Im not afraid of barney or elves or hampsters……anymore.**

**Me: who said anything about them my ultimate tourture buddy is…**

**Me: ….. be good or ill sik……emo…..**

**Sasuke :n-noooo **

**Me: yes emo ELMO!!!MUAHAHAHHAA**

**Sasuke: hides in tree…..**

**Thatsa good boy now on with the story but first just so all no………sasuke and Naruto are 15 and sakura's 14 and Kakashi's well Kakashi.**

**123456789123456789123456789123456789CatSakura123456789123456789123456789123456789**

Swish. Swish. Whap.

"ughhhhh. Kilala go away lemme go backkk to beeedd." Sakura slurred batting the pesky kittens' tails away.

"meow."

Sakura rolled over to make Kilala get off of her chest. Thump. Her eyes were open now and she was fully awake. she looked up at the top shelf of the book case 2 feet up where she was sleeping. Kilala swayed both of her tails and cocked her head to the left giving Sakura the innocent look. Sakura scrambled to her feet and ran over to her dresser to get changed letting go and forgetting the fact that she slept on the top shelf of a book case.

'hmmm boring, boring, lame, the usual.' Sakura thought. For some reason she didn't like her usual outfit. she spred open her arms and grabbed all of her usual, dull, and boring outfits and pulled them out of her closet. She chucked them onto her pink silk bed sheets and growled.

"this isn't goin to work…" She bitterly thought glaring at the plain pinky red outfits on her bed. Throwing one on she ran down the stairs and looked into her full length mirror, brushing her long pastel pink hair.

She put down her brush and growled again.

' looks like I'm going shopping for the day.' Sakura grabbed her light pink purse and threw on her blue ninja sandles. Grabbing her keys she blew a kiss to kilala and ran out the door.

Sakura ran strait to the town shops. She came to the street and slowed to a walk. Her eyes glittered in excitement as she ran over to a certain shop.

'Yes!!' her inner self squealed. She walked in and browsed through the items untill she saw something she liked. With a smile she picked up the item and continued on. Sakura looked at the shirts and took 5 she really liked. She walked back over to the pants section and browsed. She managed to find 2 really hot pairs and found 2 skirts. Satisfied with her wardrobe selection she paid for it and walked back out. She continued to walk down the street and walked into another store.

'ok now that the wardrobe problem is fixed lets deal with the makeup situation.

She walked past all the lipsticks the pinks, purples, browns, the naturals untill she stopped. One of the lipsticks caught her eye.

"ohh black…" she picked up the black lipstick and continued to walk for about a second when she saw another colour she really liked.

" and red…purrrfect." Sakura smirked rolling her r" to make it sound like a cats purr. She looked around for something else.

" hmm if they have these lipsticks they should have.. aha!! There it is." Sakura walked back across the store and picked up two things. A red lip liner and a black one. She paid for the items she found and looked around again. She ended up finding a collar, and wrist cuffs.

"cool. Now I only need one more thing… but I wont find it here." So she paid again and ran out looking for a specific store.

"There!" She ran in and ran out with two items at hand.

"Kilala! Im home!!!." Sakura called steeping inside her home and running her bags to her room dropping them by her bed side. She picked up her old wardrobe and managed to carry it downstairs without falling. She walked out the door and threw her wardrobe into the trash. Sticking her toung out at them she walked back into her house. Sakura then ran up the stairs to her now painfully pink room and pulled out everything from the bags. She put it all into her closet. Then she put on the choker and cuffs. Sakura pulled out a black half top that showed her stomach but it was coverd with net. It had no sleeves and she had no left shoulder sleeve but an on the shoulder sleeve on her right side.it had more netting covering her arms and wraping around her middle finger. Pleased with her new shirt she pulled on a skirt with tight black short shorts.the skirt came 2 inches above her knees and was black with a chain belt with a pocket on her but with a chain hanging from it. Around her left upper thigh was her weapon holder just below her skirt. She smiled in satisfaction and grabbed her makeup putting it on she had dark black eye shadow and eyeliner with her upper lip blood red and her lower lip black. Sakura ran downstairs with the one unknown item she bought first. A whip. A black leather whip was strapped onto her hip by a chain.

"Wait till the guys get a look at the new me" Sakura smirked a sexy smirk and ran out the door to meet her team at the bridge.

**123456789123456789123456789CatSakura123456789123456789123456789**

**so there you go il update tommorow so read fast kkz?**

**Sakuras now got a punk/goth look but she's not okayz?**

**Sasuke: holy crap…**

**Me: glad u like her look anyway we don't know if the story Sasuke Naruto and Kakashi will accept the new and in my opinion improved sakura. So ja !!**

**Sasuke: Review**

**Me: aww your just sooo kute!! (uddles Sasuke)**

**Sasuke: its all for a non emo elmo life…..(hugs back then tries to get away)**

**Late!**


	6. Chapter 6

Cat-Sakura

_**AGHHHHH!!!! IM SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON! I FORGOT ABOUT MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO FRIGIN' SORRY! U CAN HATE ME NOW THATZ FAIR BUT DONT HATE MY STORY PEWAZZEEEEEE?!!!!!!!!!**_

**Sasuke: Sighspulls out a scrollopens ittakes deep breath I...DO NOT WANNA READ THIS SHI-**

**Me: S-A-S-U-K-E...did u say something?!? evil look on face **

**Sasuke:...eyes wideruns away**

**Me: awww thatz too bad anyway thankz to my reviewers thats i so do deeply love and appologize to heres a shout out 4 u:**

**tiffanylicis, Mayachi-Nya, Merridaine, Kuroneko606, boo93, charmedfan01, **

**Icecream Skittles Addict, 999Shikaku999 & sakura-cherryblossom93 **

**Me: once again i say im sooooo sorry ...DON'T HURT MEE!!! I WANNAAA LIVEEE!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: peeks around corner oh suck it up! have some dignity! **

**Me: turns around and glares SHUT UP! THIS IS NO TIME FOR DIGNITY!!!!! falls to floor dramatically sobing **

**Sasuke:...well shez outta commission...so ill do it. she ownz nothing although if she did, well things would be ...uh diffferent im sure so review...or at least read it! **

"**speaking"**

'**thoughts'**

**123456789123456789123456789123456789CatSakura12345678912345678912345678**

Sasuke crouched low, peering through the leaves of the tree he was in. His eyes shifted. Narrowing they caught a brief glint of something somewhere below. Before anyone could blink he had riffled 8 shruiken at the spot.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WOULD YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING THOSE?! ID LIKE TO STAY A BOY THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

Smirking, Sasuke jumped out of his tree and walked smoothly over to the screaming idiot. He inwardly chuckled at the sight. The spazzing out blond was pinned to a tree with a shuriken pinning his orange jacket at both his elbows, shoulders, knees one beside his head, and the last one pretty high up in-between his legs. His stunning azure eyes wide as dinner plates as he frantically tried to de-attach himself from the tree.

"YOU!!" Naruto glared at Sasuke's smirking face.

" Dope" Sasuke retorted coolly.

pop

Sasuke and Naruto snapped their heads in the direction of the sound. Not looking away from his orange book the gray-haired man waved a hand from his comfortable position up on a tree branch. Swinging a leg carelessly off the edge of the branch he turned the page of his book ignoring the rest of the world.

" Yo." Kasashi glanced over his book to look at his students. Smiling under his mask at the sight of naruto pinned helplessly to a tree. "looks like you lost again eh Naruto?"

"SHUT-UP!" Naruto hollered finally releasing himself from the tree he threw the shuriken back at Sasuke who caught them easily. Pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi he continued to yell. " YOUR-"

"Hey guys." A confident voice cut him off as they all turned their heads to look at the source of the voice. They watched the figure get closer. She walked right up to them and time seemed to stop. Their eyes widened. In his surprise, Kakashi fell out of the tree, as Naruto's jaw hit the floor, while Sasuke's mouth slightly fell. There she stood in all her glory. She shifted her weight onto her left foot and put her hands on her hips Smirking at them. Her short black skirt riding slightly from the action. But her even shorter tight black shorts helped her there. Her black half shirt hugging her curves perfectly. The net around her arms and stomach flattered her. Her emerald green eyes outlined with black eyeliner, and her red and black lips somehow accented her pastel pink hair. The choker and cuffs around her wrists and neck looked like a chain could probably hang from them. She still had her weapon holder on her left upper thigh but that was the only thing they recognized about her. Of course they knew who she was...but they didn't really believe it.

"L-la-late?" Naruto managed to finish even though he totally forgot what he was yelling about. "Sakura-chan? is that you?" Naruto blinked still staring at her in bewilderment

"No I'm the flower princess. Yeah I'm Sakura." She proudly walked past Naruto naturally swinging her hips a-little more. He drooled and almost fainted. Sakura walked right up to Kakashi who was still sitting on his but staring at her with his eyes wide as flying saucers. His book lie forgotten a few meters away. **_(A/N: It's a miracle!!!)_**

She put her hands on her hips and looked down at him.

"So Kakashi-Sensei wh' addya think of my new look?" She asked '_innocently_'.

'Why am I teasing? I don't normally do this...but i like this..' She inwardly commented. Sakura didn't know what this was or why it was happening but she was loving it.

"Eh...I-uh..." He sat there looking at her dumbfounded. She passed Kakashi knowing she probably wouldn't get an answer anytime soon. So last but not least, with that same almost seductive walk she went over to Sasuke whose eyes were still as wide as dinner plates and smirked at him.

"Sassuukkkeeeee" She dragged out his name and put a really cute pout on her face. "Sasuke will you tell me??" She leaned forward untill their faces were almost centimeters apart. His breathing slightly hitched but it wasn't noticeable.

_**Sasuke's p.o.v.(point of view)**_

All I could hear has the loud and almost painful thump of my heart. She leaned closer and it it started to get faster and louder.

'W-wh-what's happening to me?! I've never felt like this before especially when Sakura's around.

"Sassuukkkeeeee" She purred out my name. '**That didn't help at all!!!!! **What is she doing?!'

I felt my face heat up as she leaned closer. WTF???!!!!!!!!!!

I heard her say somtheing about 'will you tell me?' I felt my mouth open and close at a loss for words. Boy did I feel stupid.

"Ah...-"

_**Normal p.o.v. (point of view)**_

Sakura leaned back away from Sasuke.

"Nyaaaaa...well lets get training!" Sakura felt pumped and alive. She felt like something was powering her. Kakashi stood, over his little moment of shock.

"Sakura's right lets start." He looked at his team as the boys returned to normal and stood in their regular stances. except Sakura of course, she put a hand on her hip and waited for his instructions. "Alright. were going to spar today" Suddenly Kakashi had an almost evil idea. He really wanted to see how it would turn out. " I'll spar with Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura, you guys spar in this feild. Naruto and i will go to the other side of the forest got it?"

Sakura and Sasuke nodded their heads in unison and watched as Kakashi and Naruto pooffed away. Sakura walked to one side of the field and Sasuke walked to the other. They turned and faced each other. They simply stared at one another waiting. Both had a sexy smirk plastered on their faces.

'This is gonna be fun.' They both thought. 3...2...1...NOW! Both charged at each other fists ready they were both only a few feet away from each other They ran closer then collided.

**123456789123456789123456789CatSakura123456789123456789123456789**

**Sasuke: Swallows mouthful of popcorn HEYYYY!! YOU HAD TO LEAVE IT THERE?! **

**Me: jacks Sasuke's popcorn and starts eating it. yes.**

**Sasuke: GIMMIE BACK MY POPCORN!!!!!**

**Me: no.**

**Sasuke: YES!!!**

**Me:...yea-no..**

**Sasuke: sits on floor and pouts**

**Me: AWWWWW!!!!...sorry ur not the hottest anime guy to me any more.**

**Sasuke??!!! WHY NOT!!!??? **

**Me: My fav anime guy is...im sorry Sasuke and everyone but its YAMI!!! ATEMU!!!! PHARAOH!!!! YESS I THINK HE HOT U NO LIKE? THAT OTAY U NO HAVE TO SO NYAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: still pouting REVIEW**

**Me: cuddles Yami plush.**


	7. Chapter 7

Cat-Sakura 

WAHH!! ONCE AGAIN I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE EXTREMLY LONG WAIT! IM SO FREAKIN MEAN!! drops to knees sobbing dramatically

Sasuke: mumbles No Kidding…

Me: glares What was that?!

Sasuke: eyes go wide You're a wonderful person!

Me: …….NO IM NOT! WAHH! Sobs

Sasuke: rolls eyes o come on get up have some freakin dignity.

Me: NO!!!! MY LIFE IS OVER!

Sasuke: …..uh okay. Well once again she's out of commission so ill do it. Ahem

PharaohsDancer (yes she changed her name) would like to thank all of her beautiful reviewers who stayed with her even with the long wait…

**NurikoUchiha, wickedvampress, rikku92, NorthernLights25, XXRedWolfXX, Kotone111, sakurablossom777, MangaLover24, boo93, bubbleyum, RedFirePhoenix, MangaGirl199427, gaarafaves, sakura9898, **

**StrawLate And Icecream Skittles Addict.**

**Me: jumps up Now I know that I havent updated in a while and you probably don't really remember what the hell is going on. Don't fret! Im going to do a quick recap. And because Im very sorry and guilty I will make this chapter super long and I wont expect any happy reviews. Okeis?**

**Oh and p.s. to those who weren't very pleased with Sakura's new outfit don't panic. Its not permanent, she just got her new abilities/life so she's not really herself. So shes experimenting. Her outfit will change for a while. Okies? **

**And just for an extra treat im gonna put a little bit of a limey, but nothing to graphic, scene in this chappie. ENJOY!!!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

"**speaking"**

'**thoughts'**

**123456789123456789123456789123456789CatSakura12345678912345678912345678**9 Recap 

Sakura leaned back away from Sasuke.

"Nyaaaaa...well lets get training!" Sakura felt pumped and alive. She felt like something was powering her. Kakashi stood, over his little moment of shock.

"Sakura's right lets start." He looked at his team as the boys returned to normal and stood in their regular stances. except Sakura of course, she put a hand on her hip and waited for his instructions. "Alright. were going to spar today" Suddenly Kakashi had an almost evil idea. He really wanted to see how it would turn out. " I'll spar with Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura, you guys spar in this feild. Naruto and i will go to the other side of the forest got it?"

Sakura and Sasuke nodded their heads in unison and watched as Kakashi and Naruto pooffed away. Sakura walked to one side of the field and Sasuke walked to the other. They turned and faced each other. They simply stared at one another waiting. Both had a sexy smirk plastered on their faces.

'This is gonna be fun.' They both thought. 3...2...1...NOW! Both charged at each other fists ready they were both only a few feet away from each other They ran closer then collided.

End Recap 

Sasuke caught Sakura's flying fist with ease. Using it as an advantage he bent her arm into a painful position, resulting in her whipping around so her arm was behind her back. Sasuke leaned forward so he was breathing in her ear and whispered,

"Is that's all you got?"

Growling at his arrogance, Sakura gave him a flirty look over her shoulder.

"I haven't even started."

Sasuke's eyes widened as his grip faltered slightly.

Sakura took his moment of shock to her advantage.

Twisting her wrist in his grasp, she turned around so he was holding her wrist but she was facing him. She grabbed his wrist with the same hand he held, to make it look like they were holding eachothers wrists, and with her free hand she tried hitting him again.

Sasuke snapped out of his moment of shock and caught her fist with his other hand.

Glaring Sakura struggled to pull her arms free, but alas Sasuke was much stronger than her when it came down to brute force.

Sasuke smirked as an idea formed in his head, though his smirk faltered as a small smile formed on Sakura's lips. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs but he knew in that instant that she got him. Sakura's head snapped up as kicked her foot out and swiped at Sasuke's legs. Surprised, Sasuke stumbled slightly but did not loose his footing entirely. Sakura used this moment to her advantage as she launched herself at him, throwing him off balance completely. Sasuke wasn't prepared for something like this and he looked up at Sakura's smirking face as they fell to the ground.

So there they sat.

Sasuke on his back, With a smiling Sakura straddling his waist. His arms were pinned above his head by Sakura's hands. She was already holding his wrist and he aws holding her fist when they fell. All Sakura had to do was quickly grab his both his wrists while he was till in a state of shock from them falling.

Sasuke glared up into her mischievous emerald orbs. Still smirking, Sakura leaned down to Sasuke's ear and blew into his ear.

Sasuke unconsciously shivered as his eyes widened.

"I win" She breathed into his ear, not moving from her position on top of him.

Sasuke smirked as the moment for plan he thought of earlier gave him the perfect opportunity.

He inwardly cringed at the thought of his plan but this was a challenge he was willing to take. He absolutely refused to lose to a girl who just yesterday would have gushed from simply being partnered with him.

Not really believing what he was about to do, Sasuke leaned forward and planted his lips on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura visibly tensed, and she was about to wrench back from him, but Sasuke knew of her intentions and that would not be tolerated if he wanted this plan to work. So before she could jump away he pulled his lips back and gently licked the spot where his lips were moments ago.

Sakura shuddered violently at the feeling of his tongue on her skin, and subconsciously moved her head to allow him better access. Sasuke grinned to himself as he felt her shudder and her grip on his wrists totally gave way. He continued slowly kissing her shoulder, moving to the base of her neck and licked the spot.

Sakura couldn't move. She couldn't breath. She couldn't think. The only thing that was on her mind was Sasuke and his mouth on her neck.

"Sas-Sasuke..w-" She breathed trying to string a sentence together.

Sasuke smirked to himself as he herd her broken sentences.

'Got her' he thought malicously as he slowly sat up, Sakura's arms falling limply over his shoulders. He kissed a little higher up her neck and felt her pulse jump under her skin. His smirk widened as he sucked on the spot. He put one arm around her waist pulling her closer while the other crept unnoticed towards his kunai pouch.

Sakura's eyes were hazy and glazed over as she tried again to put together a sentence.

"Sasuke…Wh-what are you d-**oingggg" **Sakura managed to piece together the sentence but moaned out the last word as Sasuke nipped her soflty.

Sasuke was actually enjoying himself and had to hold back a growl that Sakura's moan caused deep in his throat. It was then he realized what he was thinking and that this was going too far. His hand grazed over the kunai sticking out of his kunai pouch. He quickly whipped it out with the full intention of stopping this and winning the battle before he, though he hated to admit,…lost it.

He pulled back from her neck like he had been burned but did not let go.

Sakura's eyes went wide as she let out a whimper of protest before growling at the cool metal that had just been pressed against her neck.

'That damn bastard tricked me!' She thought angrily.

'And to make it worse I feel for it….and liked….it.' Sakura Glared straight into Sasuke's smirking face.

"You stand corrected Sakura. I win." Sasuke's smirk never faltered as he pulled the kunai away from her neck, and stood causing Sakura to land on the ground. Glaring she looked up at him once more to find he had his back facing her. The anger of being tricked and then blown off set her off. Just as she was about to pounce on him from behind with a murder intent Kakashi Walked into the clearing. Cursing her luck she stood and brushed herself off the hate still quite clear on her face.

"So you two are done are you? Who won?" Kakashi already knew the awnser, having watched the whole "fight" with interest from the bushes after sending naruto off on a little strength buildingtest deeper in the forest.

He couldn't believe what he had just saw. Had he not seen it for himself he would have not believed it in the first place. Sasuke after being brought down by Sakura, flirted with her to make her loose concentration and came back at her and won. He never thought Sasuke would have gone that far to win a battle.

'Maybe it was something else that compelled him to do that…maybe nothing to do with the battle.' Kakashi inwardly chuckled at the thought and smiled, though it wasn't visible through his mask.

'Looks like oue little Sasuke might like Sakura after all.'

Sakura grumbled and huffed, crossing her arms.

"Sasuke" She mumbled, glaring at the boy.

Sasuke smirked and looked at Kakashi, waiting for him to continue on so they could get on with their training.

"Well that's no real surprise. Good work Sasuke. That's all for today's training you are dismissed." Kakashi lazily finished and poofed away with a "See you in two days at 5:00 am. You can have tomorrow off."

Sasuke wasted no time in turning and walking away. Sakura sighed and watched his retreating back.

'what was all that about?' The feeling of Sasuke's lips was still fresh in her mind. She blushed heatedly as she walked home.

Sakura sighed as she flopped down onto her fluffy pink bed. She snuggled into her comforter as images of her battle with Sasuke came back to her. Her heart beat faster as the feeling of his tounge running over her heated skin flashed in her mind.

She groaned and hid her face in her pillows. She tilted her head to the side as she felt something wet on her hand.

Lifting her hand she petted Kilala who seemed to be trying to comfort her masters confused heart.

"Oh Kilala im so confused…."

Kilala tilted her head to the side and mewed softly as if to say

' Why?'

Rolling onto her back Sakura lifted Kilala onto her stomach and scratched her head.

"Ever since that mission ive been acting so strangely. Its like I don't even know myself anymore…"

"meow" Kilala lied down on her masters stomach and purred but her eyes stayed focused on Sakuras to say she was listening.

"I mean look at me I look like a punk/rocker…and I have an additude that seemed to come out of nowhere. And today…..today…." Sakura trailed off as she looked at the ceiling.

"Just what was today? With Sasuke…and me…I was flirting with him…and he responded. But was it for the battle? So he would win? Or maybe…something else…."

Kilala mewed again and walked up to her masters face. Leaning down she licked her cheek.

Sakura sighed and continued to pet Kilala.

"No. theres no way Sasuke did ..that…out of some sort of lust or attraction. He must have just done it to win. And he did. Theres no way Sasuke would ever see me like anything other than an annoying fangirl and a teammate."

With her mind somewhat satisfied with her conclusion, Sakura got up and went to her bathroom for a long and well deserved shower.

_**Sasukes house**_

Sasuke walked into his house and breathed deeply.

'What was that all about?' He wondered.

He too was confused about his own actions. Sure that was his plan from the start, but he wasn't intending to go so far. All he wanted to do was kiss her shoulder once or twice whatever was needed to make her loose focus. And he did. But he continued after he heard her breathing turn into a pant. He just couldn't stop.

'Why? Why did I keep going?' He hated to admit any sort of feeling but the way she threw back her head and moaned made him want to keep going. He hated to admit it, but he wanted to hear her scream his name in that instant.

His eyes narrowed at the thought and he sent his fist into the wall on his right.

'Damn'

He realized that even though he may not like it, the new Sakura, the one with the seductive attitude had aroused him.

'im gonna have to stay away from her for a while. I refuse to let myself sink to this.' He thought bitterly as he went up to his room for some sleep.

Throwing his kunai holster and his shirt in some random corner of his room he fell onto his bed closing his eyes.

**123456789123456789123456789123456789CatSakura12345678912345678912345678****9**

MUAHAHAHAHHAHAAA! FINISHED CHAPTER 7!!

O YEA! partys and is it me? Or is it getting a little steamy In here!

Sasuke: ………holy shit. eyes wide blushing heavily

Me: I know hey! You two got a little frisky dontcha think? Huhhhh???winks

Heheheheheeee evil look

Sasuke: nosebleed

Me: good lord sasuke. You're a little bit turned on arnt you? God go take a shower!Hehehehehehehhehehe

Sasuke: SHUTUP!

Me: bite me. Any how I hope you enjoyed this chapter and im maby considering making this an m rated fic. But im not sure so your input is greatly appreaciated ittl be a vote and ill have it on my polls on my page. So please give me you input!!!

REVIEW!!

SEE THAT SEXY LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON RIGHT THERE? YEA THAT ONE. PUSH IT!!! Thank you!! -


	8. Chapter 8

_Cat-Sakura_

_OMG!! I DID IT AGAIN!! I am so sorry!!Everything has been so muddled and weird with this transition from jr. high into high school... ugh I__'__ve been very__…__confused and busy. But I since I love you guys so much, I am going to make this chapter as long as I possibly can! XD And maybe if I am feeling generous a few fluffy moments!! _

_*opens book* Look at that! I am feeling incredibly nice today!! So you__'__re in for a treat! _

_*grins like an idiot*_

_Sasuke: *mumbles from hiding place in a tree*_

_Me: *jumps up tree* What was that __**Honey?!?!**_

Sasuke: Err….ILoveYou???*inches away*

Me: Well I love you too!! *pulls him closer*So if you love me so much will you do the honours?

Sasuke: *grumbles* PharaohsDancer would like to thank her beloved reviewers who once again, put up with her horrible schedule….

_**NurikoUchiha, Sienna Maiu(P.S. thanks for your ideas and constructive criticism. Much Appreciated. XD), xXAsalemXx, Guardian de sangre, Animeartist17, Kotone111, rikku92, Neko Grafic, missyserena214**__**, **__**Amber4567, Yuuri Nakamura, Dekou No Ryuu, Angelbride1234, Rainy Little Ghost, Temari-Sand Princess, **__**and**____**Rainy Little Ghost.**_

Me: Yea!! I Love you all so much for sticking with me, and being so patient. *anime tears* Its just so MOVING!!!

Sasuke: Oh good god. *sweat drops*

Me: oh and one last thing before I start the newest update, I will answer a few questions, or explain some situations people did not understand. Alrighty? 

Ok so first one…

Sienna Maiu: Ok, so I like your idea. And I may use the idea in a later battle if I could fit it in without repeating my last chapters scene. And Just so you know, I do know Sakura has a balcony. I just wanted to take that one scene from the movie, so I just erased it. Hehe…* jumps into show with big pencil**erases balcony**laughs evilly**runs away*

Next up…

Animeartist17: Ok, so I care about all my reviewers opinions even if it is only one. So I have decided to keep the rating as is, and for you people who do wish for the rating to be bumped up, since there are quite a few of you... I will repost this story with extra chapters, or edited scenes. 

And finally…

Neko Grafic: Ok I understand that the last chapter was…pretty frisky…hehe, but in this story, these teenagers are in fact 17. So no worries. What did you really think I would make a bunch of 13 year olds make out? I don't think so. Hehe.

But their actual ages are…

Kakashi: Who knows? 0.0 *shrugs* it's a mystery…

Sasuke: 17

Naruto: 17

Sakura: 16

So we all copasetic? Suuuperrr. 

On with the story!!!

"speaking"

'thoughts'

**123456789123456789123456789123456789CatSakura123456789123456789123456789123456789**

**Recap:**

His eyes narrowed at the thought and he sent his fist into the wall on his right.

'Damn'

He realized that even though he may not like it, the new Sakura, the one with the seductive attitude had aroused him.

'im gonna have to stay away from her for a while. I refuse to let myself sink to this.' He thought bitterly as he went up to his room for some sleep.

Throwing his kunai holster and his shirt in some random corner of his room he fell onto his bed closing his eyes.

**End Recap**

Sakura sighed as she opened the door to her small home. She stepped inside as her faithful companion, Kilala, rushed out from her hiding place to greet her master. Sakura gave a soft smile as the kitten rubbed against her ankles. Sighing she leaned on the door and let herself slide to the floor, hiding her face in her arms.

'What's going on? It's like I wasn't even Sakura today, I mean look at me. I'm wearing something that would give my mother a heart attack!'

"Mew" Sakura raised her head to come face to face with Kilala. She blinked and Sakura blinked back sighing again as she stood.

"I guess you're hungry…I'll make you something to eat." Slightly stumbling, Sakura slowly made her way to the kitchen, Kilala on her heels mewling softly, as she trotted obediently behind her master.

'What's happening to me? I don't understand, it was almost like Inner Sakura took my place for a while.' Sakura moved around her kitchen as if she was on automatic. Her mind trying to grasp what exactly had happened, as she set Kilala's dish on the floor. Sakura continued to move automatically as she made her way to her bedroom, only pausing when she came across her reflection in her full body mirror. Turning to fully face the mirror she took in what she saw, and frankly she could not say she liked it…but on the flip side she couldn't necessarily say she hated what she saw. What Sakura saw was a whole different person staring back at her. She flicked the chain hanging off of her skirt, and snarled at it.

'What was I thinking? What am I wearing? It's repulsive! It's so far from being me it simply destroys the whole idea of me!' The face she saw became wilder, almost animalistic, as she tore the retched clothes from her body. Clad in her bra and underwear she ran to her closet, ripping all the new clothing from its place on the shelf, and flinging it into the pile she created on her floor. Her frantic movements ceased as her hands ran over a certain outfit. Giving it one last glance, she skipped over it, and continued her crazed throwing of clothes into the pile.

Sakura then threw her pair of silky pink pajama bottoms and a green tank top, before grabbing her wardrobe once again and running it to the garbage can outside.

The adrenaline running through her had calmed down as she panted, and fell back onto the soft grass. A warm spring breeze ran played with her silky locks as if to try and console her. Opening her eyes Sakura gazed up at the clouds overhead as her mind wandered to the events of the day.

Sakura felt heat rush to her face as she recalled her 'sparring match' with Sasuke.

'I-I can't believe I actually…where did that confidence come from?'

"Mew"

Sakura's head snapped to the source of the sound.

'Kilala?'

"Kilala…how did you get outside?" Sitting up Sakura reached out to Kilala, but the moment before her fingertips could brush her soft fur, Kilala bolted down the street.

"Kilala!" Sakura jumped up, bolting after her friend, expertly weaving through mass crowds. Side stepping, and darting around the townspeople with speed and grace she never knew she was capable of, as Kilala darted into a dark alley. Sakura slowed as she approached the long, dark, and seemingly endless pathway that Kilala disappeared into a few moments before, peeking around the corner like a timid child, she felt something pull at her. Her fear evaporated, as she moved automatically, consumed by a blanket of darkness, as she took that first step. Her feet moved as if they were not her own, but as if they were attached to someone who had a purpose. Someone determined that had a destination set in mind, as she fearlessly trudged through the dark abyss, making turns like she had been there a hundred times before, when in reality…she had never been to this part of town in all of her years living in Konoha, Though she had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, as she finally came to a stop in front of a large wooden door, that it wouldn't be her last. The door itself was actually quite intimidating, as Sakura had to tilt her head back to be able to look at the entire thing. The wooden frame was engraved with what looked to be symbols of an ancient language that had probably been lost to time thousands of years ago, but to Sakura, the very sight of them gave her an overwhelming sense of security, and never before had she felt so much at home. And she hadn't even touched the door yet.

"Mew"

Sakura's trance was broken, as she snapped her head in the direction of the sound. There inside the peculiar building, looking through the glass of a small window was Kilala.

"Kilala!" In the blur of the moment, Sakura had forgotten about her feline companion. How could she forget her best friend? Worry once again claimed her mind, and she did not hesitate to rush forward and slam herself on the magnificent door in front of her. She herself could hear the reverberating sound bouncing off of the walls in the strange home, echoing loudly throughout the entire building. The thought that maybe, she was overreacting a little briefly crossed her mind, but was quickly pushed aside as the door swung open to reveal an older woman, who looked to be no older than fifty, took a step towards her. Her eyes lit up the moment she saw Sakura.

"Welcome my child, I have been expecting you. Come in." The woman gave a reassuring smile before stepping aside to allow Sakura to pass.

"U-um…I don't mean to intrude or anything bu-"

"All questions shall be answered child. But please, come and sit. I shall explain everything." The old woman subtly cut Sakura off before taking the dazed and confused girl by the hand, and guiding her into the strange home. Sakura meekly nodded and allowed herself to be led into the warm home.

"I was wondering when I would be seeing you my dear. Kilala has told me so much about you." The old woman rambled on, as Sakura sat on the leather couch staring blankly into the woman's face, as if she were a mystery that Sakura was determined to solve. This, in a way was true, seeing as she had never seen this woman in her life, and she was talking to her as if they were old friends. Sakura was pulled out of her trance as a scent reached her nose. Closing her eyes, she sighed at the sweet and almost addictive scent that seemed to surround her intensified.

"Ah...I see that Kilala has already bestowed the gift upon you as the new chosen one." Sakura jumped as the woman's voice shattered the serene moment. But she recovered quickly as her words fully registered in her mind.

"P-Pardon? I'm sorry I don't understand what you're trying to say...I believe you have the wrong person...I just wanted to get... Kilala..." Sakura trailed off as realization struck her. The woman smiled at Sakura before standing and walking to a large bookshelf behind the chair she just left.

"Do you know Sakura... that cats have long been a symbol of freedom, and have been worshipped as such, since the birth of the pyramids." She gently dragged her pointer finger over several books that may have been hundreds of years old before resting on one particularly old one. The binding was black in colour, a sharp contrast to the intricate white symbols engraved onto it. The woman tapped the tattered binding twice, before gently pulling it out. She cradled the book for a moment, blowing the dust from its cover, before tossing it with amazing speed and precision at Sakura's dumbfounded face. Whose hand moved before she even realized it, and caught the book an inch before it hit her face. Sakura's eyes widened as she dropped the book in shock. She hadn't even realized she had moved at all until she was staring at the book, basically touching her nose. She gaped at the old woman who merely smiled and motioned for her to open the book. Hesitantly, Sakura looked at the book on her lap, before gently lifting the hard cover to reveal the first page. The page was slightly tattered on the edges, and beginning to turn a soft yellow colour, like the rest of the books pages. But the picture was clear. There, in the center of the page, sitting on a pedestal, was a cat. And not just any cat, a two tailed cat. Under the cat there were strange symbols...ones that strongly resembled those engraved on the front door.

"K-Kilala..."

"Hmm...how very perceptive of you. Yes that is Kiratoya. The Feline bodied God of freedom. But as we have mentioned before...She is currently referred to as Kilala." The woman walked over to Kilala, sitting on an empty stone pedestal, and affectionately scratched her ear.

Sakura flipped through the book. Each picture, no matter when the date was, Kilala was there. Always standing next to a woman, who seemed to be dressed to resemble a cat, and hide her identity at the same time. Though each picture had a different woman from a different time and culture. Sakura scanned each picture with confused eyes. An Egyptian woman drawn in hieroglyphs, adorned in golden pieces of what looked to be light chainmail, with black ink surrounding her eye area, poised like she were standing atop the great pyramids, with Kilala perched on her shoulder. A lone roman woman suited in strange battle armour that covered only her chest and pelvic area complete with full metal boots and had a mask that surrounded her eyes, stood fiercely before an army, her swords at the ready, with Kilala at her feet. A sophisticated British woman, in a corseted dress with the usual large skirt that had the front of the gown shortened to at least 4 inches above her knees, with a feathered mask covering half of her face, with Kilala in her arms.

"Kilala is like a phoenix...she is born, lives, dies... and when the time is right...she is reborn...to find and pass on the gift to the next generation. And like so many before you...you have been chosen to become and carry on what they had...the gift is now within you." Kilala jumped down from her pedestal, and made her way over to Sakura, startling her as she jumped up onto her lap, and mewled in approval. Sakura's mind was in overdrive. This was not happening. She must have bumped her head training or something. Kilala was not some cat that was older than time itself, and she herself was certainly no chosen one...or whatever it was. She blinked at the cat staring at her, before sighing and gently moving her off her lap so she could stand.

"Well...I have totally lost my mind. I'm sorry to have disturbed you but...uh... yea...I need some help so I'll be going to get that now." Sakura made to leave but was sidetracked as what looked to be a hackiesack was thrown into her line of vision. Her pupils dilated and she launched herself at the scented ball. Catching in her teeth she landed on her hands, and the ball of her feet. She inhaled deeply and rubbed the ball on her face, before realizing what she had done, and dropping the ball in shock. The woman calmly walked over to Sakura and knelt in front of her.

"I-that-but-you and it-and...and-!"

"Hush my child. You see?" The woman gently lifted Sakura's chin so she could look at her eye level.

"This..." Using her other hand she lifted the ball from the ground and put into Sakura's line of view.

"...Is filled with cat-nip. You did indeed die that fateful night...but it was meant to be, for Kilala bestowed upon you new life...a life of no limits...a life of being able to be wild and free. You now have sharper senses than any human. You are faster, stronger, more graceful, confident, flexible. Everything around you is more aware and in tune to you...and in turn, you are more aware and in tune to everything. You have been reborn...you are the new 'Catwoman'." Sakura sat staring blankly into nothing, as the woman rose and walked away, into the dark of her home. The only sound was Sakura's almost nonexistent breath, and the soft echo of the woman's last words as she walked away.

"The future is yours....will you take it into your own hands?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Cat-Sakura_

_First off, I would just like to say thank you to those who have stuck with me. I know better than anyone that I happen to be a pain in the ass when it comes to my writing. I'm very anal about it and I find it hard to put it out into the open to be judged. But I would also like to say thank you for putting up with my awful writing. I started this story a long time ago, so I have noticed that the level is constantly changing. I apologize for that, but I hope I continue to improve._

_Secondly, thank you to my reviewers,  
_

MangaLover24, Neko4, blossomheartxoxo, crazycass, kilatails, StOrM iS mY pOwEr, and Ladyrouge21.

_And to answer a question, yes this is going to be a SasukeXSakura piece....eventually. I am going to try to work on that._

_Lastly, I keep running into huge writers block so I appreciate criticism, and any input you may have to offer when it comes to plot twists. The previous chapter is the final chapter that I plan on having so "close" to the movie plotline. So from here on out I am going to try and go for a somewhat original plotline with its own unique plot twists and characters._

_Thanks again and please enjoy the next chapter of CAT-SAKURA...and be on the lookout for I plan to come up with a more original title. This one seems almost too cliché if you know what I mean._

"speaking"

'thoughts'

**123456789123456789123456789123456789CatSakura123456789123456789123456789123456789**

**Recap:**

"I-that-but-you and it-and...and-!"

"Hush my child. You see?" The woman gently lifted Sakura's chin so she could look at her eye level.

"This..." Using her other hand she lifted the ball from the ground and put into Sakura's line of view.

"...Is filled with cat-nip. You did indeed die that fateful night...but it was meant to be, for Kilala bestowed upon you new life...a life of no limits...a life of being able to be wild and free. You now have sharper senses than any human. You are faster, stronger, more graceful, confident, flexible. Everything around you is more aware and in tune to you...and in turn, you are more aware and in tune to everything. You have been reborn...you are the new 'Catwoman'." Sakura sat staring blankly into nothing, as the woman rose and walked away, into the dark of her home. The only sound was Sakura's almost nonexistent breath, and the soft echo of the woman's last words as she walked away.

"The future is yours....will you take it into your own hands?"

**End Recap**

Sakura stared uninterestedly ahead as Ino twirled and posed prettily in a white sun dress, trying to get a good view of herself in the full body mirror. Her sapphire eyes scanned her person with an approving glimmer, taking on a sympathetic look as they caught the listless reflection of her best friend and top rival. It was downright pathetic Ino concluded, as the spark returned to her eyes. She was officially determined to find out what could have possibly sucked the life out of Sakura and turned her into the brooding mass of empty skin she was now.

Ino scoffed lightly. Obviously Sakura had spent a bit too much time with Mr. Personality himself. Her lips twitched at the thought of a pink haired, green eyed Sasuke. With a huff Ino marched over to an indifferent Sakura, planting her feet firmly with her arms crossed.

"Alright, out with it missy." Sakura looked at Ino blankly before raising one delicate pink eyebrow at her friends' sudden outburst. Sure she had known Ino long enough to come to expect these kinds of random mood changes, but she was at a loss when it came down to random interrogations. Taking note of the current situation, which was in favour of her dear friends' mood no matter what her mood was, she answered to the very best of her abilities.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean 'huh'?!"

Well it was a very clear and simple response. It was pretty much the only somewhat coherent sentence...word that Sakura could come up with, being that her mind was so muddled and confused. She was surprised she could even manage that, let alone make up a full explanation to whatever it was that had Ino so annoyed. So she decided to stick to an even simpler response. A shrug. Nice, simple, effortless.

"Don't you give me that; you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I do?" Ino gave an exasperated sigh and let her arms drop to her sides, though she was far from through.

"We're out shopping on what is basically the most beautiful day of the year and you look like your puppy just died. What the hell is wrong with you? And it isn't just today, you've been acting odd all week!" Ino's eyes softened as the annoyance left her.

"Sakura," Ino grasped Sakura's hand with her own. "What happened to you to make you like this?" Sapphire eyes desperately searched Sakura's emerald green orbs. Had Sakura been the Sakura she was a week ago, she would never have noticed the flash of shock that ran through Ino's eyes, though it didn't reach her facial expression. Sakura averted her eyes. She knew what Ino was seeing. She recognized the shock in her own eyes earlier that same morning as she stared into her bathroom mirror. Green. The emerald green she had grown so accustomed to recognizing as her own eyes were no more. A startling shade of chrome green with a more oval...no, more catlike pupils stared back at her. She herself had been afraid at the sight, though being able to see all the details in her own eyes perturbed her more than the physical change, she knew that Ino noticed the change and was confused.

"Really Ino, you're overreacting. I'm just tired. It's been a really long week, and training has been brutal." Sakura pulled her hand back and batted it lightly at an invisible fly right in front of Ino's nose. Ino gave a look of disbelief but seemed to be pleased with Sakura's sudden return of energy. She sighed lightly letting it go. For now anyway. She'd be damned if Sakura honestly thought she would get away without an explanation sooner or later, though she supposed that was a mission for another day.

Sakura huffed and decided to make the best out of today. Her slightly less than normal problems could wait. She totally deserved this after the hell she went through this week. Hell being the odd urges for fish, specifically tuna, waking up in awkward, not her bed, places, growling and hissing at dogs she walked by, and her sudden urges to cuddle up to anyone willing to give attention. Though she could honestly say she was getting used to it and it defiantly had its advantages. Not only had inner Sakura been silenced, but the heightened senses had her swinging through trees like Tarzan on missions and she hadn't been injured at all during training for the entire week. Needless to say that her team was surprised...well her team being Kakashi sensei and Sasuke for Naruto was too dense to notice the changes in her attitude and physical abilities, but she could have cared less what they thought. Even the great ice prince himself couldn't faze her psyche. She felt wonderful physically. She was strong, flexible, agile, all the things she could never hope to be before, she was now. What ailed Sakura now was a totally different cup of coffee altogether.

She was reborn.

Reborn. To be reborn, one had to die in the first place. And though she had lost her memory of that fateful night, Sakura new full well that someone had to have dealt the final blow. Now, as for the dilemma that had plagued her psyche for the last few days, Sakura had managed to narrow it down to two very simple and soon to be answered questions.

'Who killed me and why did they only kill me. Not to blow my own horn or anything, but I happen to be a very intellectual person, now more than ever because I have lost all interest in the Uchiha. I just can't draw the line between commissioning Konoha ninja to do a fake mission, and killing what was the most invaluable, not to mention weak person on the squad. Seriously. There is the revered copy ninja Hatake Kakashi. The sole survivor or the Uchiha massacre and sharingan wielder, Uchiha Sasuke. And the God forsaken Kyubbi trapped in the human container known as Uzumaki Naruto. And then there is me. Haruno Sakura. Ex Uchiha fan girl. And that was pretty much all I was. What would someone gain in only killing me on a set up mission like that? Hmm. Another question to add to the list.'

Sakura continued to ramble on to herself as Ino carted her from store to store. Hell bent on getting Sakura to buy some sexy clothes, who blatantly refused to do so. Though her resolve was waning by the time they reached the seventh store. And who was Sakura, being the saint she was, to deny Ino's big blue eyes? With that she caved and consented to trying on several "sexy" and "sensual" outfits. Though she had to draw the line at a dress that might as well have been string and a loincloth. Surely she didn't, couldn't and shouldn't need something like that.

"So..." Ino's eyes lifted from her frozen hot chocolate to gaze innocently at Sakura's suspicious chrome green orbs. She knew that look in Ino's eyes and braced herself for impact.

"What are you doing for your birthday this Sunday? And I don't want to hear that you plan on having a night to yourself." The strange look in her eyes didn't falter for even a moment. Sakura blinked and sipped her own frozen hot chocolate. Well. She did say that she didn't want to hear what Sakura's nonexistent plans were...

"Well?" Ino leaned forward, pressing the matter in what seemed to be a cunning fashion. In all truth, Sakura dreaded the idea of answering. She just knew that Ino had some cunning and unnecessary plans for her birthday and answering would just back herself into a corner, giving Ino an opportune moment to strike...with whatever it was she had planned. So she decided to indulge herself in scrutinizing her iced drink.

"All right then! It's settled!" Ino chirped leaning back in her cheap and unsanitary chair. Settled? They were settling something? Since when? This was news to Sakura, who looked at Ino incredulously, biting back the snarky response bubbling up from her gut Sakura raised a brow and put her drink on the equally unsanitary table.

"Alright. Though I know I'm going to regret this, I'll bite...what evil scheme does your crafty mind have now?" Ino snorted lightly before sticking her nose in the air. With a playful smile dancing on her lips she waved nonchalantly.

"That would be top secret my darling. The highest priority. But the only thing you have to worry your pretty little head about is cleaning up nice for Sunday at noon." Ino paused for a moment to take a glimpse of Sakura's baffled face and couldn't resist pulling her straw from its plastic cup, licking it clean, and waving at Sakura's nose.

"I shall bear the burden of everything else." Ino tapped Sakuras nose lightly before returning the straw to its natural habitat. Of all the things on the list of things Ino could say, that defiantly wasn't top, but it wasn't exactly a surprise either. None the less, Sakura was very hesitant about the whole shindig, though she couldn't see the harm in what seemed to be a surprise party. And as such, had no reason to decline. Her shoulders slumped in defeat as she nodded solemnly, and her mind was once again overtaken by the mystery behind her own demise. Ino didn't even bother to hide the frown that tugged at her lips as she watched the clouds return in Sakura's startling chrome green eyes. It bothered her to know that Sakura was keeping something so important from her. She was no idiot. Well most of the time anyway. It was blatantly obvious that Sakura had changed. Her hair was a few shades darker and her eyes were sharp. Like a hunters. Though Ino knew that no one would really notice this unless Sakura was swapping saliva with someone, but even her teeth...they were elongated to a fine point. But unless for some highly unlikely reason the circumstances mentioned beforehand were true, it wasn't much of an outstanding change. Ino was positive that she was the only one who knew. She could catch a glimpse of them when Sakura grinned or smiled. She figured that Sakura would tell her what was going on eventually. Patience.

'Tonight.' Sakura finally had reached her limit. She gave a sly grin. After all, it was curiosity that killed the cat. And we wouldn't want that now would we?


End file.
